This randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter, parallel group comparison study is designed to evaluate the efficacy of chronic, passive immunotherapy employing one of two doses of a mucoid exopolysaccharide Pseudomonas aeruginose immune globulin, IV (MEP IVIG) in CF patients with endo-bronchial colonization by mucoid Pseudomonas aeruginosa.